Epps Hande
Epps Hande, known better as Epps, is a human-turned-hedgehog, the skilled commando of 56th Regiment. An-ex Grand Tournament champion, Epps is a free-styled fighter and gunner, also excels in wind and Chaos energy manipulation. He's partner of Levinski Appearance Epps is a hedgehog, half top of his head is black, while the rest of his body is brown, excluding his peach muzzle, chest, and arm. He has several strands of hair, just like in his previous human life. His appearance is all Mobian, however Epps wears brown pilot jacket, with brown jeans, gloves, and goggles. His eyes are the darker shade of his fur color, almost black. His shoes are mostly black, dense enough to shield his feet from great impact. Epps is quite tall for his age, and also skinny Personality Epps is a realistic and logical person, often stuck in his own ways of thinking. But when it comes to survival, he puts them all behind and tries his best to stay alive, something he learned in the Tournament. Unlike Levinski, Epps values friendship, to a degree, and is more trusting, albeit not much. Epps stands up for justice in his eyes. When things didn't go in his own moral, he will question it, regardless of the people. Epps is quite easy to accept defeat, but will still try to defeat his enemies if things are at stake. History Axon's Conspiracy Epps, at this point still known as Hande, had a mission to investigate Axon's activity in Mobius. To cover his mission, he uses a secret unregistered portal made by his former Blood Reaver teammate in the Tournament as well as his teammate in 56th Regiment of Core World, Ramirez. As Epps entered the portal, the unregistered portal malfunctioned, causing a rather unpleasant journey. When Epps woke up, his gene was already altered into a Mobian hedgehog, while still has a striking resemblance to his previous form. To cover his current code name (Hande is not his real name), he changed it to 'Epps'. Helped by the Mobius branch's 56th Regiment members, Epps set out to finish his task His hedgehog form gave him additional power, such as wind element and Chaos energy manipulation, the former being taught by Sonic, while the latter being helped with Chelsey, even until latter on. Tails also created him a special weapon, that like Levinski's machete, allows him to channel his energy better. Epps and his team managed to eavesdrop on Axon's communication. It was revealed that Axon is conducting an illegal experiment called Project Executor, which Gold soon claimed to be familiar with. They also found that one of the subject escaped from the project, being helped by a rogue scientist. Other than the project, they also caught a deal between Axon and Eggman, further putting Axon in a higher place in NEG's threat list. Epps went to warn the deal that was struck between the two by relaying the information on TCA command post in Apotos. Unfortunately their action was discovered and Axon quickly mounted assault with an Executor leading it. The battle was disastrous, but the message was successfully sent. The result did come with a high price as Spagonia was left in ruins, with recorded 20000+ casualties. Most of its surviving citizen evacuated to Station Square. Life on Mobius Epps' transfiguration became completely permanent as his gene completely adapted to his body. Epps also didn't want to leave Mobius, not until Axon was brought to justice, and also because it already felt like his home. He started to grow relationship with Chelsey, and started to grow bond with Levinski as partners. Axon's invasion was held back with combination of TCA's and Axon's very own rival, Izanagi's combined forces. However, as the time goes, the battle became more and more costing than ever. Apotos was destroyed. Station Square was completely unsafe, being a contested territory. The whole Mobius was torn by war. Unrests started to grow planetwide. The condition made Epps even more determined to end the war, with Axon being the first to go down. Concept and Creation Epps was once a human character named Hande, first appears in UT Xtreme Overs, and later in UTTF series (which is never finished). The concept of his transformation to Mobian hedgehog is quite Mary-Sue-ish, especially when the human character is more or less the personification of the author, but this is made up with his many lackings, such as in social, power, etc. Epps' name came from a Transformers movie's human character. The last name Hande was actually a shortened last name of author, as well as the author's own alias Like most of Handepsilon's protagonist, Epps is below Sonic and Shadow. He was made to control Chaos Energy, but never to master it. He cannot turn super, cannot Chaos Control right, cannot attack with Chaos Energy without completely draining him. Suffice to say, his power level is possible to be below Levinski with his vampiric transformation, despite the latter being the 'sidekick'. To make up with his Chaos energy lackings, he is given Wind element, utilized just like Epps' freestyled fighting forms, though some, like Pressure Bullet, is fixed signature move. Epps will be, in the future, a Captain, first to get promoted than his other colleagues. But later he will stay Captain even when the others get the same ranks Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:56th Regiment